


Fading

by Lunaztorta



Series: The Angst Collection [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fictober, Ghost Cole (Ninjago), Hurt, M/M, moleshipping, no happy ending, prompt was angst weekend, sandstormshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaztorta/pseuds/Lunaztorta
Summary: In an Alternate Universe where Cole remained a ghost and Morro didn't sacrifice himself, the latter helped the Earth Ninja to come to terms with his new condition, helping through his depression, eventually falling in love.A little entry for Sandstorm Month.Enjoy the Angst Weekend <3Stephen
Relationships: Cole/Morro (Ninjago)
Series: The Angst Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740910
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanficmaniatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficmaniatic/gifts).



Cling.

Morro arched an eyebrow, his eyes looking around in search of that something that yet again fell on the ground. The ghost spotted the golden ring underneath the table and bent down to retrieve it.

“Tsk, watch it,” he grumpily stated while putting it back on Cole's left ring finger. “I swear, if you keep losing it...” He looked menacing into Cole's eyes, his threat left lingering.  
His husband chuckled, not intimidated at all by the cranky behaviour of his lover. “I simply love how you always carefully put it on back on. It's like marrying you over and over again.”

Morro snorted, but Cole still saw the smile on his lips.

<><><><><>

Cling.  
Thump.

“Now you're doing it on purpose to get on my nerves,” Morro snapped angrily. They were in the living room and Cole just stood up from the sofa to retrieve the remote control when it happened. Again.

Cole had been a ghost for about four years by now. At the very beginning it was normal not being in complete control of that new kind of body. Being able to go through everything except for water sure had its perks... when you were able to decide when to be untouchable and when not.

The Earth Ninja always struggled a lot with this, it always looked like he was scarcely able to dominate that new power. Morro could only suppose it was about how Cole had been turned into a ghost in the first place. The event left him scarred for eternity. He had been frightened, he didn't want to accept what happened to him, just like he didn't want to acknowledge the deep depression he had been thrown into right afterwards, depression that sometimes would still hunt him down, crawling up his back, gripping onto his soul, spiralling him down into that shitty black void.

Morro fetched the ring, which didn't go that far away because of the old carpet. When he stood up, the ghost immediately searched for Cole's face. The Master of Earth was blankly staring at the remote at his feet, disbelieving that it really happened anew. He crouched down to try again, but still his hand went right through the device and into the floor.  
Cole held his breath, an old habit of the living ones he didn't abandoned yet, feeling his heart sink.

“Come here,” Morro ordered hunkering down next by him. He stretched out his hand to grab Cole's left one just like so many other times, but he couldn't. He went right through him. Morro blinked surprised as his expression darkened. Just... what was happening?

Cole's sobbing immediately snapped him out of thought. Morro cursed under his breath tilting his head upwards. Yet he recovered quickly, his arms gently wrapping around Cole's incorporeal shoulders very careful not really to touch him, aware he could fuel his husband's pain if he was to accidentally go through him again.

Morro's quiet voice filled the room with reassuring words, just loud enough to be heard over Cole's crying. Sometimes Morro would do a quick check, and after what it looked like an eternity, he could finally touch his shoulder. His hand slipped down the muscular arm, till he reached his hand.

His husband didn't look like he was cooperative at all, still buried deep into the darkest places of his own mind. Morro huffed forcing his fingers to open, slipping the ring at his rightful place. That faint cool feeling made Cole stir and the Earth Ninja looked down at his hand, the shiny golden ring contrasting against his green skin. And his very hand was wrapped into Morro's one. They were touching. Cole fixed his eyes on Morro's ring that was glimmering beside his one.

“I am here Cole,” his soulmate muttered. “And you are too.”

<><><><><>

Cling.

“No... no, this is impossible...!”

Cling.

“This can't be happening!”

Cling.

Cling.

Cling.

“Cole, you son of a...! Get yourself together immediately you fucker, or it's the time I beat your shitty ass up for the rest of eternity!” Morro almost cried, his voice full of anger.

Cling.

Cling.

But really, that anger only served to mask the pure terror that was gripping at his throat.

Cling.

Morro cursed again and again and again, as panic rose in waves, each one bigger that the antecedent every time the ring fell through Cole's finger on the floor, crushing down on his heart.

Cling.

Morro gripped the little object tightly in his hand and looked down at his husband laying somehow in his arms.  
Cole was fading. It wasn't like any other time when he simply lost control and was untouchable. His luminescent greenish ghost light was dimming as he became slowly more and more transparent in a way Morro didn't like at all.

Cling.

“C-Cole,” the ghost stuttered with strained voice and Cole, fighting the weakness, managed to open his eyes and pull out the saddest smile Morro ever witnessed. A smile full of regret, of broken promises. A smile that came from a shattered heart. A smile that carried within a farewell.  
Morro felt so incredibly lost. They were ghosts, for fuck's sake, when he married the Earth Ninja not even in his wildest nightmares could've he ever imagined to be separated from him. Yet... it was happening. Cole was literally slipping away to a place where he couldn't follow him... if he didn't simply disappear into nothingness as if he never existed...  
Morro gulped and swore again.

Cling.

“This prank is n-no more fun you a-asshole...”

Cling.

“Ju-just stop... p-please...”

Cling.

Cling.

“D-Don't you dare leave me.”

Cling.

“You made me a p-promise when we ma-married.”

Cling.

“That we... we...!” Morro hiccuped.

Cling...

The ring rolled farther away this time and Morro didn't dare to recover it. He was scared even to move, scared to part from Cole's side, his eyes fixed on Cole's face. The Earth Ninja was hardly nothing more than a blurry and vaguely green distortion of air by now.

“Don't... don't leave me... alone...” Morro whispered eventually giving in to desperation, his angry and snappy facade crumbling under the massive weight of that numbness opening into his chest that was already devouring his heart.

If he didn't know where to look, Morro wouldn't have been able to tell where his husband's lips where, guilt washing over him as he realized they were moving and he couldn't even make out Cole's last words. As he couldn't tell that Cole managed somehow to reach out to his face, except when he felt a feeble gust of air.

Cole was nevermore.  
Morro knew that day he truly died.


End file.
